Agricultural tractor hydraulic systems which operate high capacity equipment typically generate a considerable amount of heat which must be dissipated. For example, an implement such as a large seeding tool with a hydraulically driven fan often includes an active hydraulic down force system which operates simultaneously with the fan. Many tractors include an additional output port, often referred to as a power beyond pressure port, which is connected to the hydraulically powered components on the implement, to provide additional hydraulic capacity.
During activation of the down force system, the hydraulic circuit must run in a high pressure standby condition. The selective control valve on the tractor is moved to an active position, such as the lower position, and as the down pressure control valve adjusts pressure to the implement cylinders the hydraulic pump receives a signal from the system indicating a stalled condition. The stall signal causes the pump to run at the high pressure condition which requires more power and generates more heat. Under certain extreme temperature conditions, tractors with marginal hydraulic cooling systems may overheat.